censorshipwikiaorg-20200215-history
Circumventing censorship
Category:Bloggers Against Censorship ---- < Back to Main Page ---- Bypassing the ban For Blogspot * http://www.hidemyass.com * http://www.shadowsurf.com * http://pkblogs.com (Enter blog name. Or directly use a URL of the form http://www.pkblogs.com/blogyouwanttoread. http://www.pkblogs.com/mumbaihelp will let you see http://mumbaihelp.blogspot.com * Anniyalogam Freedom viewer You can quickly view just the latest post of the blog with hyperlinks, formatting etc (no more text-only). Also shown is a link to the Blogger comment page to view and post comments, which is an advantage over Bloglines. * bloglines and find an RSS Feed to the blog. * http://techbytes.co.in/experimental/bypass.php?url=http://XYZ.blogspot.com:Works with non-blogspot domains as well. * INBLOGS Just Like PKBLOGS Firefox Extension * httProxy: A firefox extension for proxyfing the sites. Also included pkblogs.com along with other options. * Dilettante via pkblogs or Dilettante: A Greasemonkey script to use Coral Cache to rewrite Blogspot URLs. It's at the bottom of the post. For sites blocked by domain names * Using google translate, e.g., if the blog is "blogyouwanttoread.blogspot.com", then use http://www.google.com/translate?langpair=en|en&u=blogyouwanttoread.blogspot.com (May not work) For Tamil Blogs aggregated by thenkoodu.com * Bloggers Blockage - A Quick Solution For tamil blogs aggregated by Thenkoodu For Malayalam Blogs aggregated by chintha.com * Recent Malayalam blogs from Chintha.com. Also see Malayalam-blogs at malayalam-blogs.blogspot.com/ for general information on fonts and other blogging sites in Malayalam. For Mozilla Firefox Users Create a quick search *Bookmark the above URL( Boomarks | Bookmark this page / Ctrl + D ) *Goto Bookmarks | Manage Bookmarks *Right Click on the saved bookmark, goto Properties *In the URL field replace u=blogyouwantedtoread.blogspot.com to u=%s *In the keyword field give a simple name like bypass or dumbgoi etc. *Now goto the address bar ( Alt + D ) and enter bypass blogname *example ( shameless plug hehe): bypass makash.wordpress.com *Hope This Helps you save some time and typing. Proxy server list One way to visit a blocked site is through another site, generally called a proxy site or proxy server. Some proxies are listed below. * www.boreproxy.com ((below the link for favourites you will find an edit box; enter URI there) * www.hidemyass.com * http://www.shysurfer.com * http://www.daveproxy.co.uk * http://www.ninjaproxy.com * Anonymouse Proxy (cookies are not stored, so you cannot submit comment with saved Username & Password.) * Unipeak * Search in google for nph proxy.cgi, you'll get lots of free proxies. Using TOR to bypass the block *Onion Routing for the Paranoid *Tor and FoxyProxy extension for Firefox - straightforward set up ** A one click solution. Use the Tor network. ** Go to http://torpark.nfshost.com/download.html, ** Download the torpark.exe (a self extracting archive which will extract the Torpark.exe executable) and run it. ** Torpark.exe is a secure version of firefox which will let you access any site via the tor network. Speed on my 1 Mbit connection is slow , but this should work for all. Since this is a version of firefox , any other firefox windows you open up while using this will be the copies of this exe and not the Firefow you have installed. Closing all Torpark Firefox windows is enough to start using your installed version of firefox again. ** There are no extensions and all scripts are blocked by default. You can use Opera or some other browser to Post blogs via Blogger ( since blogger is not blocked ). External Links * Boing Boing's guide to defeating Censorware Lost of links and good advice * Amit on getting around the ban * Google free proxy! Access restricted web sites using Google language tools service as a proxy. Essentially, you're asking Google to translate an English page into English. * Reporters Without Borders -Technical ways to get around censorship * Workaround for censorship - Blogger way (via pkblogs) By Using Google Web Accelerator Downloadand install Google Web accelreator and bypass the BAN. When using GWA, you actually access the blogspot pages from the Google Proxy server, where they are cached and not directly from the blogspot server.